


"I don't hate you"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: When Kasius is exiled, Sinara is shocked to find she isn't supposed to go with him. // tumblr prompt fill





	"I don't hate you"

Sinara was pacing nervously, again and again glancing at the door to the throne room. They had not allowed her to stay by Kasius’ side. She knew their desertion would not go unpunished. Waiting to find out just how severe said punishment would be was agonising.

When the door finally swung open, she started forward, only to be intercepted by General Krenyk. She could see Kasius exit the throne room over his shoulder, neither meeting her eyes nor breaking his stride.

“Sinara,”Krenyk said, drawing her attention to him.“Come with me.”

She only briefly looked at him, returning her gaze to Kasius’ retreating back.“Come with you? Where to?”

“My office, for now,”Krenyk replied. Sinara looked at him at that. She had assumed she’d be brought to the docks to ready Kasius’ ship, perhaps. Exile seemed a reasonable punishment. There was something worryingly kindly in the general’s expression as he continued,“I have not yet decided just quite where you will be send.”

The king leaving the decision of his son’s exile to his military adviser was odd.

“Why would you decide -” Sinara started, and then the pieces fell into place. He was not making any decisions in regard to Kasius, only for her fate.“I am not going with Kasius?”

“He asked me to find you a place,”Krenyk said.

“I have a place,”Sinara snapped.“It’s at his side. I am his guard.”

“Well, you are no longer,”replied Krenyk testily, patience waning.“Elsewise he would not have told me to find somewhere else to stick you.”

It took her longer than she’d like to admit to puzzle out his meaning, mostly because she did not want to believe the obvious conclusion.“Kasius is dismissing me from my position?”

The moment he nodded his confirmation, Sinara spun on her heel to follow Kasius down the corridor. If he thought he could rid himself of her this easily, he had badly miscalculated.

By the time she caught up with Kasius, he had made it to his quarters; she pushed past him the moment he opened the door, not giving him the chance to close the door in her face.

“How dare you?”she snarled, jabbing her finger at his chest.“You don’t even have the guts to tell me to my face? You thought you could just decide I’m no longer of use and drop me?”

“Sinara,”he tried, reaching out to take her hand. She yanked it away, taking a step back.“No. Don’t. After all I have done for you, you could have at least told me. If you hate me so much-”

“I don't hate you.” He said it with such anguish she fell silent with sheer confusion.“It's actually quite the opposite.”

“What? What are you saying?” It was a daft thing to say, but all she could come up with in that moment. He couldn’t possibly mean what she thought he meant.

“I don’t want you doomed to exile on my behalf,”Kasius said, stepping closer. She did not pull away when he reached for her this time.“I -” He faltered for a moment. “I care for you too much to allow for you to ruin your life. You deserve so much better than that.”

“I deserve a choice,”Sinara argued. Her anger was rapidly dissipating. In his own idiotic manner, Kasius had been trying to do what he thought was for the best. She moved even closer to him. Her hand was still in his.“I choose exile.”

_ I choose _ you went unspoken.

By his smile, it seemed he caught her meaning anyway.


End file.
